


Touch Down

by Fckingcabbages1



Series: Brids of a feather preview [4]
Category: The Borrowers - All Media Types
Genre: Ion even care bout tags, read the description, so fricking tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fckingcabbages1/pseuds/Fckingcabbages1
Summary: David is at his senior year football game and is about to score the winning point when literally all hell breaks loose.
Series: Brids of a feather preview [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883446
Kudos: 2





	Touch Down

Cheering. All around him the sound of applause was raging on. Time crept to a slow crawl as he ran across the field with the ball cradled in his arm. Months apon months of training and brutal exercise all for this very moment and he was finaly there, just 50 feet ahead of him the endzone laid. All he had to do was take one step in and his future would be handed to him on a golden plater. 

His mother was bouncing up and down, her blond curls crowded her half yellow half white painted face. His father was there as well running down the side of the field right alongside David, shouting with pure joy while pointing toward the endzone. Gold and silver confetti glistened in the bright lights as it floated down through the air like snow, his teammates were chasing after him far near the half way line shouting the whole way.

Sweat caked his face as he panted and his legs burned, but the adrenaline running through his system wouldn't let them give. 'This is like a dream,' he thought as a wide smile crept onto his face when he was nearing his final steps. 'Or a nightmare.' a deep amused voice could be heard as if it were right next to his ear. 

He wanted to turn to see if the enemy team had caught up to him but the sight of a man in a black suit over by the car lot up ahead stopped him. The two made eye contact and David got chills, the man just simply smiled and rested his arms on the fence as he watched David come closer. Suddenly there was an awful smell. Like a rotting animal carcass on the side of the road. The closer he got to the man the stronger it became, he didn't want to go any closer but the endzone was right there. The voice made its self know again, 'sorry kid nothing personal.' The man's eyes were suddenly pitch black and he smiled a toothy grin. 

David finaly reached the endzone and right as his foot steped on the fake grass the whole world went quiet and the man was gone. Turning around he tried to see why everyone was so quiet but an invisible force propelled him forward right into the fence where the man had been. His sides burned a fierce fire and his head pounded like a million hammers. Opening his eyes the first thing he saw was multiple poles sticking through his sides and one through his abdomen. With as much strength he could muster he cranked his neck so he could look up at the field.

Everything was on fire. The field was torn up as if a bomb had exploded right in the middle of it. People were screaming, helplessly running around only to drop dead from the flames. He wanted to scream, to call for his parents and make sure they were okay but all he could do was choke on his own blood. Davids' eye lids became heavy and his head felt like a bowling ball weighed. The last thing he saw before he passed out was the fuzzy red and white lights of an ambulance. 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to give Uprooted is own angsty big boi softie. So here's a small preview of what happend in his not to distant past. He's okay though, just permanently crippled. Sorta


End file.
